An electronic device having a casing with an opening and a lid for blocking the opening is provided.
Related art is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-247644, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-46218, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-38944.